Trypticon
Trypticon is a fictional character in the Transformers toyline. Transformers: Generation 1 Trypticon is the Decepticons' principal command base. He has three modes: a city, a mobile battle station, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. In each mode, he has a variety of weapons. The toy version of the Tyrannosaurus Rex mode can actually walk, operated with a battery-powered motor.Lee's Guide to Loose 1986 Transformers: The Decepticons. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #204, November 2009 Although Trypticon appeared to be a ruthless killer, delighting in his battles, Trypticon was in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him. Trypticon is aided with two remote-controlled drones, called Full-Tilt and Brunt. Trypticon’s Autobot counterpart is Metroplex.Trypticon (Decepticon Miscellaneous, Transformers G1) Marvel Comics Trypticon was sent to Earth by Ratbat, at the behest of Shockwave, on an espionage and reconnaissance mission just after Megatron’s supposed death. As opposed to being simple minded and stupid in the animated series, Trypticon is instead intelligent and very talkative in his comic incarnation. He launched a full-scale attack on the Autobots, nearly defeating them en masse. Wipe-Out (a new partner based on the design of the Autobot Minibot Tailgate, who replaces Full-Tilt here) kidnapped a human woman and Trypticon was about to kill her, but by coincidence, the Dinobots had recently resigned from the Autobots and found him while trying to establish their own base. Grimlock had met the woman previously and, impressed by her courage in not running from him, intervened to save her. The other Dinobots followed and a fight ensued, and Trypticon was called back to Cybertron by Ratbat, having exceeded his predetermined fuel expenditure. Trypticon would make one further appearance, this time in the British counterpart of Marvel's American Transformers comic series, in a storyline revolving around the plan of the rogue Autobot scientist, Flame, to turn Cybertron into a planet-sized warship. Having previously been forced into a partnership with the Decepticon, Flywheels, while fighting Flame's zombie army, Ultra Magnus sent the Decepticon to get reinforcements. Despite doubts that he would make good, Flywheels returned with Trypticon, who helped tear through Flame's forces. Animated series In the American cartoon, Trypticon was created in 2005 from a human city by the Constructicons, to act as the main weapon in the Earth-based half of the Decepticon-Quintesson alliance’s two-pronged strike on the Autobots. Trypticon’s first action was the destruction of the Ark, and he then proceeded to attack the helpless Autobot City. The city’s sub-section, the colossal Autobot known as Metroplex, had been left unable to transform by the destruction of his transforming cog, but just in time, Blurr, Wheelie, Sky Lynx and Marissa Faireborn returned with the replacement, allowing Metroplex to transform to robot mode and dispose of Trypticon, defeating him in battle and hurling him into the ocean. Trypticon survived the encounter, however, and walked across the seabed to the prehistoric Dinobot Island, where he recuperated. In short order, however, he was located by the Decepticon wheeler-dealer, Octane, who took him to the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya, where the country’s ruler, Supreme Military Dictator, King of Kings, and President for Life Abdul Fakkadi paid for their military services. When Fakkadi tired of spending his country’s oil on the two Decepticons, Trypticon began to steal national monuments to placate him, but eventually the arrival of Galvatron forced Fakkadi to call in the Autobots. Once again, Metroplex battled Trypticon and defeated him. One of Trypticon’s eyes was stolen by Starscream's ghost and Scourge for Unicron, and Starscream then possessed Trypticon himself in order to deliver the behemoth's Transforming Cog to Unicron. Before Starscream could direct Trypticon to make the connections that would give Unicron a new body, however, the Decepticons inside Trypticon disconnected some of his systems, leaving him immobile and preventing Starscream from making him move. In preparation for a later attack on Autobot City, the Decepticons successfully stole Metroplex’s transforming cog. In retaliation, however, the Autobots had their human allies appropriate Trypticon’s. With each of the cities now fitted with the other's incompatible cog, Trypticon and Metroplex battled again, partially transforming back and forth from mode to mode, until First Aid correctly aligned the cog within Metroplex, allowing him to fully transform and defeat Trypticon yet again. Trypticon's last appearance saw him called to a dead world in an ancient region of the galaxy along with many other Transformer "primitives" (those possessing animal alternate modes), where they were charged with defeating Tornedron, the creation of insane genius Primacron, who had also built Unicron. Unfortunately for Trypticon, he was the first to fall to Tornedron, and, drained of all his energy, nearly crushed his comrades as he collapsed. When Tornedron was defeated, the energy he absorbed was released, restoring Trypticon. Nevertheless, he did not make any further appearances in the American cartoon series. Trypticon was voiced by Brad Garrett. Transformers: Headmasters The Japanese cartoon series, however, was a different story. There, Trypticon; or Dinosaurer, as he is known in Japan—was introduced in the direct-to-video special, Transformers: Scramble City, which took place at an unspecified point between the show's second season and the movie. At the special's conclusion, Trypticon makes his dramatic introduction, rising up from the ocean's depths (Godzilla like), about to square off against Metroplex ... and that's where the story ended. The cliffhanger to Scramble City was never resolved. Subsequently, the third season of the show aired in Japan, with Trypticon being rebuilt, rather than created. In the Japanese-exclusive follow-up series, Transformers: The Headmasters, Trypticon continued to make semi-regular appearances, fighting Metroplex. Transformers: Zone Although intended to be a complete direct-to-video series, 1990’s Japanese-exclusive Transformers: Zone series was cancelled after only one episode, but that was still enough time for Trypticon to put in a return appearance. Under the service of the mysterious insectoid being known as Violenjiger, he was one of the nine great Decepticon Generals the villain had recruited, alongside Devastator, Piranacon, Bruticus, Predaking, Abominus, Menasor, Overlord and Black Zarak. He battled Dai Atlas and Sonic Bomber alongside Piranacon and Predaking. Using a new attack he calls his Energon Z Beam, he almost kills the two Autobots, but Atlas released the Zone Energy, Trypticon was destroyed by Atlas' powered up battle station mode. Dreamwave Productions Presented as intelligent and loquacious in this continuity, Trypticon appeared in the second Transformers: The War Within mini-series, The Dark Ages. Having just been constructed, Trypticon was undergoing tests as a new mobile command base when a group of Autobots tracked his location (actually leaked to the Autobots by the Chaos Trinity), and a battle ensued. The Autobots were losing, and were about to be killed, but just in time Trypticon was recalled to aid Shockwave in combating The Fallen and Chaos Trinity. Devil's Due Publishing Trypticon would make an appearance in the third crossover between G.I Joe and the Transformers, acting as the Decepticons' major defence against a combined Autobot/G.I Joe strike force trying to rescue Optimus Prime from Serpentor. He was stopped by the combined firepower of many Autobots, led by Ultra Magnus. He would also appear at the end in a glimpse of the future by Optimus Prime, facing off with his arch-rival Metroplex in shadow. Fun Publications Based on the Transformers: Classics toy line, the Timelines 2007 story is set 15 years after the end of the Marvel Comics story (ignoring all events of the Marvel U.K. and Generation 2 comics). Although Trypticon has yet to be depicted in the comics, he did have a toy made for the line, which was the basis for his form when he appeared in the Classicverse Lithograph sold of BotCon 2007. Video games G1 Trypticon appears as a non-playable boss in the 1986 Family Computer video game, Transformers: Convoy no Nazo. Although he is the final boss, Trypticon must me defeated at least twice in order to completely finish the game. The first time, the player uses Ultra Magnus, however, the last time, the player must use Rodimus Prime. The Classic line appeared in a simple Flash-based video game on the Hasbro web site called Transformers Battle Circuit. In this one-on-one fighting game you press the right and left arrow keys to try to overpower your opponent. In the game you can play Rodimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Jetfire, Starscream, Astrotrain, Trypticon or Menasor. Optimus Prime and Megatron each appear as the boss you must defeat to win the game. He is also the final boss in Transformers:War for Cybertron on the Xbox 360 and Playsation 3Entertainment/OnlineGames/GameSelect/Action Games/Transformers/Transformers Battle Circuit IDW Publishing Trypticon would make his first IDW Publishing appearance in issue #1 of The Transformers: Stormbringer. He would appear in flashback as part of the combined Autobot/Decepticon army trying to stop Thunderwing. In Spotlight: Blaster Trypticon appeared in a flashback among the Decepticon forces led by Razorclaw who attacked the Autobots on Cybertron just after Blaster was attacked.http://www.the-hub.co.uk/reviews/comics/idw/blaster/index.html Toys *''Generation 1'' Trypticon (1986) :In the Japanese series, Beast Wars Second, the Trypticon toy was recoloured, remolded into Gigastorm. *''Generation 1'' Kabaya Gum Dinosaurer (1986) :Part of the original gum toy series by Kabaya. Each package comes with a stick of chewing gum and an easy-to-assemble kit. The completed robot looks and transforms almost the same as the larger, original Takara version, only molded in silver instead of purple.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Dinosaurer *''Classics'' Legends Trypticon (2007) :The Classics Legends line in 2007 included a redeco of Cybertron Scourge done as a homage to Trypticon. *''Device Label'' Dinosaurer (2009)TFW2005.com - Device Label Dinosaurer :A redeco of Device Label Grimlock painted in Trypticon's colors. Transforms from robotic dinosaur to optical mouse. Transformers In the IDW prequel comic book to the 2007 Transformers film, Trypticon is the home of the Decepticon army on Cybertron. It is soon destroyed by Dreadwing when he attempts to overthrow Starscream. Transformers: Prime Books Trypticon appears in the novel Transformers: Exodus. He first appears in his space station mode, then in his giant reptilian form. He is then ordered by Megatron to transform into a Nemesis-class battleship to pursue the Ark. Video games Trypticon is a non-playable boss in the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron. In the Autobot campaign, he is ordered by Megatron to shoot down any Autobot transport ship attempting to leave the dying planet of Cybertron. In retaliation, Optimus Prime orders Jetfire, Silverbolt and Air Raid to fly and destroy Trypticon. The aerial trio enter Trypticon and destroy his cooling systems and pulse regulator, disabling his main weapon. Unfortunately, the attacks are not enough to disable Trypticon, so they enter his core and destroy his transformation cog. Forced to transform into dinosaur mode, Trypticon sets a course toward the Autobot city of Iacon with the intent of destroying it, but the Autobot trio destroy his flight pack, sending him crashing into the planet. Optimus Prime and his ground-based troops finish him off, sending him plunging into a pool of energon goo. References External links *Trypticon at TFWIKI.Net, the Transformers Wiki Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional populated places Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional giants Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Transformers Primitives Category:Transformers spacecraft Category:Video game bosses